community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Intro to Recycled Cinema
Plot End tag The Save Greendale Committee is having a meeting when Chang returns to the study room quietly and takes his seat by the table. They continue the discussion concerning the problems of Greendale's cosmetology department, but the atmosphere is awkward now. Abed offers a movie quote that he alters to suit the cosmetology department's situation, which gets a laugh from the group. Britta thinks Abed quoted a Pink Floyd lyric, prompting everyone to declare "Britta's the worst", which Chang shouts the loudest in his trademark style. The atmosphere normalizes, Chang having assumed his old role within the group. Recurring themes Continuity interviews Chang in the clip that the study group watch on Abed's computer. ** appears as Frankie's friend Maury. **Actor (" ") replaces Chang as the voice of a character in a film. While Park has never appeared on Community before he was in a series of promotional online videos made for the show back in 2009 called "The 5 As". He played the character known as Brody Leitz who was the student body president. |places= *'This must be the place': The teacher's lounge (as the space cantina) makes its first appearance this season. The Vatican, Abed and Annie's apartment, the cafeteria and Group Study Room F also appear. |things= *'School supplies': **The frisbees from the episode "Ladders" appear in this episode. **A podium from "Intro to Political Science" is seen among the frisbees. *'School uniform': The carrot costume from "Ladders" is seen again, this time worn by Magnitude. *'Sweet spread': A rack of Let's potato chips is seen behind the committee when the premiere is shown in the cafeteria. }} Running gags Pop culture references " was for George Lucas, "The Elephant Man" was for David Lynch and a segment of " " was for Robert Rodriguez. *'Name that tune': Abed's movie uses a brief snippet of Strauss's " " as its music, referencing Stanley Kubrick's use of the same piece in 2001: A Space Odyssey. *'Shout out': ** is mentioned by Murray as a celebrity whose college roommate used old footage of him to make a movie called "Happy Pants". **Jeff references 's transformation from the rotund Andy of NBC's to the thinner and muscular Peter Quill of Guardians of the Galaxy, thinking it was achieved through CGI. *'Use your allusion': **The Cantina and garbage compactor scenes from " " are borrowed for Abed's film. Leonard, playing Space Dracula, also refers to The Force. **Low-budget science fiction movies and series, such as and Classic Doctor Who with their poor effects and tinfoil monsters provide the general look for Abed's movie. **The utilization of Chang's leftover footage from a completely unrelated project seems to refer to the production of " ". After actor passed away, the director of Plan 9, , edited some unfinished and unrelated footage he had shot with Lugosi into his film. **Abed yells "Bazinga!" when he emerges from a pile of frisbees. This is the catchphrase of the character "Sheldon" from the CBS sitcom " ". Community aired on NBC opposite the popular program for four years before its move to Yahoo Screen. The scene references one in which Sheldon repeatedly popped up out of a ball pit and shouted his catch phrase. **Abed alludes to a line from " ": "Son, we live in a world that has walls, and those walls have to be guarded by men with guns." Britta mistakes this to be a lyric. **The quasi-incestuous relationships between the lead characters in the movie are another reference to the "Star Wars" franchise, specifically the relationship between Luke and Leia. **The title of the film, "Chief Starr and the Raiders of the Galaxy", is another reference to Chris Pratt. "Chief Starr" refers Pratt's role as "Star-Lord" in Guardians of the Galaxy, which is also referenced in the last words of the title. "Raiders" is a reference to "Raiders of the Lost Ark"; Pratt has been rumored to be starring in a rebooted version of that franchise. }} Meta references Quotes Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes